Pride Rock Chronicles: Divided Pride
by Furaha
Summary: As a new cub comes to the Pridelands, the rift between two brothers grows further apart. An inbetweenquell to The Lion King, starting before the first movie and ending right before Simba's Pride. ON HIATUS.
1. Chapter 1

**Notes- **Ok, this is my first TLK fanfic. It's already half-written but constructive criticism is appreciated. I started writing this because I was thinking of potholes, and ways to fill them in. These tiny little ideas started to turn into a story, or actually a series of stories, but I'm still in the process of writing them.

**Disclaimer- **I don't own any of the characters Disney has created. I do own some, but they come in later chapters and I don't feel like introducing them yet. The only original character in this story is the cubs mother, and she gets one line and no name, so there.

A single lioness ran through the rain, carrying a newborn cub. She shuddered as lightning struck a nearby tree. Peering through the downpour, she spotted another lion and ran in his direction. He was only a teenager, but he was a lion. A bolt of lightning struck the lioness as she dropped the cub at his feet. "Take care of my baby," she gasped. Those were her last words.

**More Notes-**I know, that was extremely short. But later chapters are longer, I promise.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes/Disclaimer- **I don't own any of the characters mentioned. They are all owned by Disney.

The storm subsided quickly. The lion stared at the cub dropped in front of him. She was brown, with a darker brown stripe on her forehead. He too, was this brown color, and was just beginning to grow a scraggly black mane. He tried to pick the cub up, but she was to heavy to carry all the way to his home. He grabbed her by the scruff of the neck and dragged her to a crevice in a boulder. "You'll be safe here. I'll go get my mom," he told her. He ran off in the direction of a large, pointy rock.

A slightly older lion, gold colored with a reddish mane, lay on a stone. "Mufasa! Where's Mom?" the brown one asked.

"She's busy. Why ya ask?" Mufasa replied.

"I need to show you something."

"What now, Taka? Dad's not going to like this, 6th thing you 'found' this week."

"This is important," Taka said.

"What, another of those 'Killer Rabbits'?" Mufasa mocked him, remembering the last time Taka tried to show him something.

"No. It's serious."

"OK, OK, I'm getting up. This better be good..."

"It is." Together the two brothers walked over to the boulder. The cub slept peacefully in the crevice.

"Oh..." Mufasa remarked. "We should get Mom."

"Thought you said she was busy," Taka grumbled.

Queen Uru rested in a cave. She looked up as her two sons walked in. "Hello. Nice to see you two getting along, for once."

"Mom, Taka has a baby," Mufasa blurted out.

"Thanks a lot," Taka said sarcastically.

"You're welcome," Mufasa said, completely ignoring his brothers tone.

"What's going on?" Uru inquired.

"Well, you know that storm earlier today?" Taka started.

"Yes... Uru wanted her son to get to the point.

"Well, there was a lioness, and she had a cub, and the cub's here, in the Pridelands, and the mother, well, she's gone."

"Show me." Uru got up, and Taka took her to the boulder. The cub was still asleep.

"Can we keep it?"

"We'll see." Uru said firmly, picking the baby up. As they walked back to Pride Rock, Taka kept talking about how he was going to be the perfect big brother, and how they were going to be best buds, and stuff like that.

"...and we'll name her... hey, Mom, what are we going to call her?"

"I said: We'll see."'

**More notes -**Smacks forehead- Mufasa is way OOC in this chapter. :( Sorry, it does get better. I wrote this chapter a few months ago, and -I think- my writing style has gotten better. Someone please read and review! Constructive criticism is welcome!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes/Disclaimer-**I'msosorry for the lack of an update! The only character I own is Raha.

A dark-gold lioness, the same age as Taka, padded up to Uru and her son."Hey, Taka," she said, eyeing the cub curiously.

"Hey, Sarabi," he answered back. He then noticed the look on her face. "Oh, the baby. Her mom died in the storm."

"Oh. You know where Mufasa is?"

"No. Probably avoiding love-sick girls like you," Taka teased.

"I do _not_ love him."

"Well, then, if you don't love him, he's probably embarrassed for sending you those flowers."

"So he's the one that sent me those!" Sarabi hurried after Uru, who was just going into the cave. Taka rolled his eyes as he walked to the watering hole. Another cream-colored adolescent lioness was next to him, lapping up the water.

"Hey, Sarafina, you doing anything tonight?" he asked.

"Um, I don't think so," she replied."Oh, I have a date with Raha."

"You do?" Taka whined.

"Yes, she does," came a voice behind them. Raha was light brown colored with a darker brown mane that fell over his right eye, even though it was just beginning to grow. "Quit trying to steal my girlfriend, Taka."

"I _am not_ trying to steal your 'girlfriend'," Taka said defensively.

"Yeah right." The two males started to argue. (I'm not writing the actual argument out, because it is unimportant.)

"SHUT UP!" Sarafina finally shouted. Taka and Raha stopped and stared at her, blinking with surprise. She was usually quiet. Sarafina took a deep breath. "Taka, no offence, but I've never had a crush on you. We can just be _friends_. Raha, I know I'm you girlfriend, but if your going to argue over me like I'm some kind of...some kind of _piece of property_, then I will have to dump you." With that, the teenager lioness went back to Pride Rock.

"Look, no hard feelings, right?" Raha asked as he followed her.

"Yeah, whatever," Taka muttered.

When he got to the cave, the baby was asleep next to a stuffed animal. When Taka was a young cub, Uru had found a teddy bear that some unfortunate child had dropped on the savanna. Taka had become quite attached to it.

"You stay away from Mr. Fluffy," he said as he pushed the baby away. _Why can't I make any friends?_ He wandered as he drifted off to sleep.

**More notes-** Whoa. That was like the worst chapter ever. I swear, I HAVE improved my writing since this. Promise. Ahem…reviews? Constructive criticism?


	4. Uru's Mystery OMG! A title!

**Notes/Disclaimer- **O.o Sorry for not updating in forever! Actually, I started writing Chapter Eight a few days ago, so I _have_ updated it, just not here. XD Well anywho, this chapter is rather unimportant to the story and the plot. I just wanted Uru to have a chapter of her own, and I couldn't think of a better way to introduce Kamusi.

Uru, Rafiki, Ahadi, Sarafina, Sarabi, and Mufasa all owned by Disney; Kamusi, Raha, and Mwako are mine. You can use their names though, because I can't copyright a word from the Swahili language! Raha means "Joy", Mwako means "Blaze", and Kamusi means "Dictionary." But his vocabulary is only as big as mine. It has expanded since this chapter.

**Chapter Four: Uru's Mystery**

Uru walked around, thinking about the cub that she had just taken to Pride Rock. Unexpectedly, she came across a lioness, apparently struck by lightning. _Probably the cub's mother_ she thought as she walked around the body. She paused, looking at the lioness. The basic body shape was the same, but her color was a lighter gold, unlike the dark-toned baby her son had found. The baby also had that dark brown blaze on her forehead. Uru had only seen a stripe like that on one other lion before, but he was dead-wasn't he? She uncertainly glanced at the body, and then at a nearby baobab tree. In deep thought, she made her way to the tree.

"Kamusi? You here?" She asked. A young baboon jumped down in front of her. "Oh, Kamusi, I have to talk to...your not Kamusi," Uru observed.

Another voice chuckled up in the branches of the baobab. "No, but I am!" An older baboon made his way down the tree.

Uru gasped. "Don't...startle...me like...that!" She stuttered. The baboon only chuckled some more. "Who's that?" she inquired gesturing toward the younger baboon that had come down first.

"He's Rafiki, my apprentice. He's to take on the role of shaman when I am too old," Kamusi told her.

"Don't talk like that," Uru replied to her friend.

"How else am I supposed to talk?" the baboon said jokingly. Then in a more serious tone he added, "No one lives forever, Uru. The Circle of Life includes both life and death. Now, what brings you here today?"

Uru sighed. "Taka found a cub this morning, after the storm. The mother was struck by lightning. I came across the body recently..." She sighed again.

"Go on."

"The cub resembles her mothers in some ways-"

"That is to be expected."

"She also reminds me of another lion."

"Da father."

"She looks like Mwako. I thought he was dead."

"Bring the cub to me," Kamusi said.

"She's at Pride Rock."

"You have plenty of time."

Uru ran away from the baobab and came back a few minutes later, holding the baby. Kamusi, in the meantime, had grabbed a turtle shell full of feathers and fur.

"What's that?" Uru asked about the shell.

"Fragments of Mwako's mane, and other things with his scent on it."

"Where'd you get that?"

"Hehe. I'm not 'sposed to tell you." Kamusi picked up the cub to examine her. "She's a cutie," he said. The baby tried to bite his hand when he said this, but he moved it away just in time. The baboon compared the cub and the stuff in the shell for some time before putting the cub down.

"Well?" Uru inquired.

"There's no way to be sure..."

"But..."

Kamusi sighed. "There's a very high chance Mwako is her father."

With this news, Uru looked at the cub, then out at the horizon. If that was true, the cub could very well be what was left of her old pride.

Picking the cub up, the queen walked back to the cave. The sun was going down fast. Ahadi, Mufasa, Raha, Sarafina, and Sarabi were already asleep. When she set the cub down, she walked to Taka's teddy bears. Uru smiled. Then, thinking deeply, she walked over next to Ahadi and fell asleep.

**More Notes- **Mwako is a character in my prequel to this story (I'm writing a prequel and a sequel), and he had a close relationship with Uru. Is he dead? I have the whole plot of all three stories figured out, and I've let that one little mystery up to the reader.


End file.
